Family Reunion
by Chocofreakazoid
Summary: Its been nearly a month since the war ended and Azula had been imprisoned. Each day was the same for her: lying in a horrible little cell to rot, alone and forgotten. But something unusual happened- she had a visitor. Who was it? What happened? R&R PLEASE


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar.

**Family Reunion**

Almost a month had passed since Azula had been imprisoned in a metal cage. A powerful fire bender and deadly enemy of Fire Lord Zuko, her wrists and ankles had been bound in thick, heavy iron chains to the stone wall. Her clothes were nothing more than dirty, red rags that hung loosely upon her thinning frame. Her hair was dirty and scraggly. As she was confined to her cell at all times, her skin turned grey from the lack of sunlight. Food was terribly disgusting; Azula could hardly swallow a mouthful. She had been the pampered princess all her life, but now, she was worse than useless to anyone. Her powers, her status- all of it had been stripped away from her.

Yet Azula could not grasp this information with any grace or dignity. The guards reported that she would mutter darkly, cursing anyone who was unfortunate enough to cross paths with her. On more than one occasion, she screamed at her captors to bring her better food, or that she would one day reclaim her throne and banish them from her kingdom. She complained bitterly about the rats and cockroaches. The rest of the time, she struggled pointlessly with the shackles, as if hoping to free herself and unleash her wrath on the world.

"Let me out," she shrieked on day "I am the Fire Lord! You must obey me or suffer the consequences!"

"You were never crowned," said a voice quietly. She stopped abruptly, hardly daring to believe who was speaking to her.

In came Zuko, dressed in flowing scarlet robes trimmed with gold. His golden eyes were fixed coldly on Azula.

"Well hello _Zuzu_," she said mockingly "What brings _His-Royal-Highness_ to _my_ lowly cell?" She barked a maniacal laugh.

"Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't be here," Zuko replied coolly "But I brought you a special visitor who wanted to see you. Bit of a family reunion for you."

"_Who_? Uncle Fatso? Why would I want to see _him_ or hear his stupid _stories_?" she jeered. Zuko ignored her, and said "Come mother."

"_Mother_? Mother was banished! She was supposed to be dead!" spat Azula. "Or perhaps you are going seni-" she lost her voice mid-sentence, for there, in front of her, stood her mother. _Ursa_.

"Azula," she murmured softly. She stared at her surroundings, then glanced at her daughter pityingly. She did not appear to have changed very much- her face now bore new lines of worry. Her hair was as black as ever, rippling down her back. She was shorter than Azula remembered, Ursa barely reached Zuko's ear.

"Hello _mother_," she said sourly "Why have you come?"

"I wanted to see you-" she started but Azula cut her off with a sarcastic laugh.

"You came here to _gloat_! Gloat about how your darling little _son_ is Fire Lord because you mollycoddled him, _loved_ him!"

"I loved you too Azula," said Ursa firmly.

"You thought I was a monster!" screeched Azula. Confused images were racing through her mind: her eleven-year-old self laughing cruelly; her final battle against Zuko; hallucinations of her mother; her own face staring back with flushed insanity in the mirror; Mai and Ty Lee glaring defiantly at her as she ordered their arrest; the cold, empty and unfriendly palace; the shocked faces of those she banished; the disappointed expression her mother wore whenever she look at Azula.

A spasm of hurt, anguish passed through her face. She looked more vulnerable than anyone had ever seen her. An alarming thought occurred to her: Had she been _jealous_ of _Zuko_ all those years ago? Did she feel _neglected_ by her mother?

Whatever it was, she loathed herself for it.

"No, I didn't," said Ursa a bit sharply "You became so proud and cruel. You had ill wishes for others. People feared you- it's how you lost your friends, Mai and Ty Lee." She paused, than said gently "I'm sorry to see you like this. But you brought this upon yourself."

Azula said nothing and watched a cockroach skitter across the floor, refusing to look her mother in the eye. Zuko stood solemnly in the shadows. It was impossible to see his face.

"Leave me," Azula finally hissed "Leave me alone you wretched woman! You came here to torture me!"

"Don't you talk to her like that," snarled Zuko but Ursa put a small, white hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine Zuko," she said calmly. "We shall leave."

Zuko seemed quite glad to depart from the dirty, oppressive cell and did not look back at Azula. Ursa followed him, but not before glancing regretfully at her.

"Good-bye daughter," she said quietly.

She could hear their footsteps echoing in the narrow, stone hallways. Azula distinctly heard Zuko say sarcastically "If only Ozai was here, this would have been the _perfect_ family reunion."

As soon as Zuko and Ursa were out of earshot, she screamed angrily, causing the guards outside of her cell to jump, then shed resentful tears. The pain was like having a shard of glass pierce through her heart. Even when years passed since this incident, she regretted ever seeing her mother that day.

* * *

I know it's shorter than what I usually write, but please don't hate me for it. I just had the urge to write a small one-shot about Azula and her mother- it's an interesting subject. Please leave a review, tell me what you think, what can be improved etc. Constructive criticism and opinions are always appreciated!

Thanks again,

-the Chocofreakazoid


End file.
